tumhara hi to sahara hai
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: duo os.. peep in :)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** HELLO FRIEND.. Kaise ho aab sab?

Happy Navratri and Happy Durga Puja.. :).. bohot enjoy karna sab log.. :)

 **THE STORY:**

Daya was lying on the bed.. covering his eyes..

Meantime Abhijeet entered..

"Daya".. He called softly.. "so raha hai yaar?"

Daya moved away his hand from his eyes.. "Nehi boss.. bas aise hi.. "

"tabiyat thik hai na?"

"haa boss.. " He sat up..

"phir? is waqt kyu laita hua hai? itni jaldi to tu sota nehi hai.. " Abhijeet sat beside Daya.. "generally to tu is waqt kuch kam karta reheta hai.. phir aaj?" Abhijeet stopped for sometime.. and then smiled and said.. "hmm.. samjh gaya.."

Daya: kya samjhe?

Abhijeet: sab kuch..

Daya:mujhe bhi to samjhao yaar.. mai bhi to thora samjhu..

Abhijeet(smiled): tu Shreya ke bare mei soch raha hai na?

Daya smiled lightly and said.. "kya Abhi tum bhi.. "

Abhijeet: are dekho to mera Daya sharma gaya..

Daya: offo boss.. mai Shreya ke bare mei nehi soch raha tha..

Abhijeet: hain! phir?

Daya put his head on Abhijeet's shoulder..

Daya: mai tumhare bare mei soch raha tha..

Abhijeet: oye hoye hoye.. meri to kismat hi khul gayi bhai.. Daya.. Mahan Daya jee mere bare mei soch rehe the? yeh to bohot soubhgya ki baat hai bhai..

Daya: ho gaya tumhara nautanki?

Daya looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet put his finger on his lips and nodded in yes..

Daya put his hand around Abhijeet's hand..

Daya: mai tumhare bare mei hi soch raha tha..

he stopped for a while.. and then asked Abhijeet.."puchoge nehi kya soch raha tha?"

Abhijeet: hmm bata.. kya soch raha tha..

Daya: yeh ki tum kitne achhe ho.. tum mujhse kitna pyar karte ho.. aapne bhai mante ho mujhe..

Abhijeet: wo shahb.. bhai mante ho ka kya matlab? tu mera bhai hi hai samjha?

Daya smiled broadly.. His head was still on Abhijeet's shoulder.. he just placed that more properly..

Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hair..

Daya: boss tum bhi mujhe galat samjhe the kya?

Abhijeet: tujhe kya lagta hai?

Daya: nehi.. bilkul nehi.. tum mujhe galat samjh hi nehi sakte ho.. kyuki tumhe bharosa h ki tumhara bhai kabhi koi galat kam nehi karega.. hain na Abhi?

Abhijeet(agrreing with him ): haa bilkul.. wo to sahi hai.. par mai naraz tha tujhse..

Daya looked at Abhijeet..

Daya: kyun?

Abhijeet: tujhe nehi pata kyu?

Daya looked down.. "hmm.. pata to hai.. maine tumhe bina bataye... matlab maine tumhe kuch bhi nehi bataya aur bas chala gaya is liye na?"

Abhijeet: yaar, tu agar Shreya ko le kar ghumne jata.. mujhe koi bhi problem nehi tha.. par Shreya musibat mei thi.. aur tu akela chala gaya use bachane, mujhe kuch bhi bina bataye.. mujhe tension hoti hai yaar.. (he cupped Daya's cheek)..

Suddenly Abhijeet laughed out..

Daya: kya hua boss?

Abhijeet: are pata hai Acp sir kya bol rehe tha?

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: actually Acp sir soch rehe the ki tu aur Shreya... without completing his sentence he started laughing again..

Daya:offo boss.. bataoge bhi yah sirf haste hi rahoge?

Abhijeet(controlling his laughter): woh sir soch rehe the ki..

but his laughter was not at all in mood to hear Abhijeet.. so Abhijeet started laughing again.. which made Daya angry now...

He got down from the bed.. "tum bas haste raho.. mai chala.. bye.."

and he moved out from the room..

Abhijeet followed him.. "are Daya.. ruk na yaar.. sun meri baat"..

They came to the drawing room.. Daya turned back to Abhijeet.. and made a serious face..

Abhijeet: batata hu batata hu.. sir soch rehe the ki tu aur Shreya, ahmedabad mei ghumne ke liye gaya hai... he started laughing again..

but Daya grinned..

Daya(in strict voice): Abhijeet.. chup raho.. daant andar rakhho samjhe.. jyda hasne wali koi bat nehi hai ismei.. ho gayi hogi sir ko galatfaimi.. ismei kya?

Abhijeet: aisi galatfaimi? iska matlab tu samjh raha hai na Daya? sir ko bhi pata hai tum dono ka koi to chakkar chal raha hai...

Daya made a baby face.. "bossss.. tum kya lekar baith geye? mujhe tumse kuch aur kehena tha.. tum sun hi nehi rehe ho..."

Abhijeet smiled.. and said.. "achha achha bol bol.. kya bolna hai.."

Abhijeet sat on th sofa and called Daya forwarding his hand.. "aaja mere pas aaja.. "

Daya smiled sweetly.. and almost hide himself inside the shell of his big brother.. and Abhijeet also indulged him by caressing his head..

Abhijeet:haa to bata kya bolna chahta hai..

Daya looked at him.. and said.. "i love you Abhi.."

Abhijeet looked at him with serious face.. "yeh kehna chahta tha tu tab se?"

Daya nodded in no..

Abhijeet:phir?

Daya: boss.. tumne jab kaha tha na.. "jaan de dunga tere liye.." mujhe na.. mujhe na ek ajeeb si feeling aayi thi pata hai..

Abhijeet: achha.. kaisi ffeling aayi thi? khush hua tha? yah naraz?

Daya: dono hi..

Abhijeet:kya! naraz bhi tha tu?

Daya: haa.. thora thora.. tumhe pata hai na.. tumhare muh se mai jaan dene ki baat bilkul nehi sunna chahta.. isliye naraz tha.. par jise tum khushi keh rehe ho.. wo mere liye sirf khushi nehi hai.. wo mere liye sab kuch hai Abhi.. tab mujhe laga zindegi mei mujhe bhi koi mil gaya jo mere liye aapni jaan dfe sakta hai.. aur tumne to yeh kai bar kar bhi chuke ho.. par pata nehi.. tumne jab wo kaha na.. ekdam different feel hua.. actually us situation mei.. mujhe tumhare sath ki bohot jaroorat thi.. aur tum aaye.. aur mera sath dia..

He looked at Abhijeet.. "i love you boss.."

Abhijeet smiled and kissed on his forehead.. "pagal"

Daya: nehi boss. tum nehi samjhoge.. pta hai.. tumse jab bhah raha tha.. tab lag raha tha.. mai ruk jau.. ghumke bas tumhare taraf dauru.. aur tumse gale mil lu.. aur mujhe pata tha.. aisa karne se mera sara tension tum le lete aur mujhe tension free kar dete..

Abhijeet: to aaya kyu nehi badmash? kitna bulaya maine tujhe pata hai?

Daya: kya karu boss? tab mujhe kuch sujh hi nehi raha tha..

Abhijeet: tujhe jab kuch sujhta nehi hai, tab to tu humesha aapne boss ke pas hio aata hai.. phir tab kya hua tha haa?

Daya: i don't know Abhi. i really don't know..

Abhijeet: but i know.. tujhe us waqt Shreya ki fikar...

Daya: boss please.. abhi Shreya ki bat mat karo.. abhi mujhe sirf tumhare sath baat karni hai wo bhi tumhare bare mei..

Abhijeet: mere bare mei? achha? chal bata bata... achha lagta hai jab koi appriciate karta hai to..

Daya: Abhi.. very funny haa.. tum jo krte ho wo appriciation pane ke liye thori karte ho.. kucjh bhi bakte ho yaar..

Abhijeet: aare aur kisi kam ka to pata nehi.. par mai mere Daya ke liye jo bhi karta hu.. wo sab to Daya ka aapriciation pane ke liye hi naa..

Daya: again very funny.. ek baat puchu..

Abhijeet: hmm..

Daya: kyu karte ho itna kuch mere liye? sach sach batao..

Abhijeet: pyar jo karta hu aapne bhai se.. (Daya looked at him..) aapne Daya se.. aur tu hi bol, kise aapni jaan payari nehi hai? meri bhi hai.. aur meri jaan to tu hai..

Daya smiled.. and hugged him tightly.. "meri jaan meri Abhi hai.."

Abhijeet: mat bol aisa Shreya gussa ho jayegi..

Daya(in warning tone): bosssss..

Abhijeet:achha achha thik hai.. ab shahb ka baatein khatam ho gyi ho to sone chale?

Daya: mai to yehi thik hu.. tumhara lap bohot soft soft hai Abhi.. sone do..

And he was about to keep his head on his lap, but Abhijjet was faster than Daya.. he stood up instantly.. and Daya's head fell on the sofa.. in sudden structural change in his expected lap, Daya was shocked..

and laughed out loudly..

Abhijeet: abbey oye.. tu so ja isi sofe par.. mai to chala aapne room mei..

saying this he turned and started going towards his room..

but Daya kept siting there with his phula hua face..

Abhijeet turned towards him.. and smiled..

Abhijeet(came to him and pulled him): chal aa ja aaja.. mai sula deta hu..

Daya(with kid type angry face): rehene do.. mai khud so jaunga..

Abhijeet: achha naraz mat ho.. aa ja mai sula deta hu.. aa ja mera bachha..

Daya: pakka?

Abhijeet: haa haa pakka baba.. aaja..

Daya smiled broadly.. and went with his elder brother to have a soothing sleep..

 _SO FRIENDS, It ends up here.. Sorry for the mistakes :(.._

 _Have a safe Festive season.. :)_

 _Be happy.. Make happy.. :)_


End file.
